


Jam Session

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute boys, Fluff, Jam sessions, M/M, Music, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 8





	Jam Session

Adam and Dom were sitting on the living room couch having a little jam session playing some of their faviorite songs together. 

"What should we play next,"Dom asked.Adam smiled he knew the perfect song. 

"Its a suprise I will play the song and you will have to guess,"he replied.

"Ohh sounds fun,"Dom chirped as Adam began to strum a few cords on his gutiar playing a beautiful yet somewhat fimiliar melody Dom knew the song but couldnt quite pin down its name.

"Is it mo bama,"Dom teased.

"No guess again" 

"Ummm is it something by the cure"?? 

"Nope" 

"Ugggh just tell me,"Dom grumbled.

"Ok its called pink boy and I wrote it for you,"Adam said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Aww that's so sweet,"Dom gushed his cheeks blushing bright pink.

"I am glad you like it,"Adam replied hiding his blush.

"I fooking love it thanks for writing it,"Dom spoke as he threw his long arms around Adam pulling him into a warm hug. 

"Your very welcome,"Adam remarked hugging Dom back. 

"Your so fooking cuddly I love being next to you,"Dom tittered nuzzling his head into Adams chest causing the older man to fall back onto the couch.

Adam grined from ear to ear and tightly wraped his arms around the other pulling him into a gentel kiss. 

"I love you so much darling you make me the happiest,"Adam wispred into Dom's ear before they both drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms. 


End file.
